


Peace In Your Violence

by ratheriiconic



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Brainwashing, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratheriiconic/pseuds/ratheriiconic
Summary: Billy knew that he was special. And not the special as in "yeah, you're not like everybody else" type of bullshit that parents spewed to their kids. He was the special that was some fucking powers that he had and if he was caught then he knew that he was going to be experimented on.With the fact that his powers are going out of control and his crush on Steve is getting bigger day in and day out, he knew that something bad was going to happen. He just didn't know that it would include Steve becoming his boyfriend.





	Peace In Your Violence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I restarted this fanfic and I decided to take this in a slightly different direction that I was going to when I first started this book. So if you here with me from the beginning, I'm sorry that you never got to really feel this book ending and if you are new here then I hope you will continue to read. Anyways, I hope that you are ready for this book because I am ready to write it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy knew that he was special. And not the special as in "yeah, you're not like everybody else" type of bullshit that parents spewed to their kids. He was the special that was some fucking powers that he had and if he was caught then he knew that he was going to be experimented on.
> 
> With the fact that his powers are going out of control and his crush on Steve is getting bigger day in and day out, he knew that something bad was going to happen. He just didn't know that it would include Steve becoming his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I restarted this fanfic and I decided to take this in a slightly different direction that I was going to when I first started this book. So if you here with me from the beginning, I'm sorry that you never got to really feel this book ending and if you are new here then I hope you will continue to read. Anyways, I hope that you are ready for this book because I am ready to write it.

The voice in his head was overbearing. Overbearing to the point that even when he had drowned all other feelings and thoughts in his brain to a deafening silence, he could still feel it lingering in the back of his head.

 

He sighed as he leaned against the wall, taking in the scene with the oblivious teenagers partying around, not knowing that there is an entire world out there that no one could really explain. The world so jacked up that it seems like it could only happen in television shows and movies. Not in real life.

 

He doesn’t know why he comes to these type of parties. Not with the constant stream of girls trying to hit on him and the guys trying to hit him for getting their girlfriends to be unfaithful to them. The stupid music playing in the background wasn’t helping as well. They barely had any supply of alcohol, this being a BYOB type of event and the snacks that they had here was absolutely atrocious.

 

The only reason he came here is for the one boy, swaying in the middle like there was no care in the world, a permanent smile on his face as he kept on dancing with streams of girls coming and going from him.

 

He sighed and looked at his wrist, the tattoo staring back at him in big, bold numbers.

 

_ 017. _

 

-

 

It’s not like it’s his fault he’s such a fuck-up. His father determined that ever since he had to remarry that everything was his fault. Since Susan and Max came into the picture, Neil has had the family he always wanted. A beautiful and submissive wife. An intelligent and brave daughter. And then there’s Billy. The disrespectful and irresponsible thing that he refuses to call his son.

 

And that’s why he ended up being locked out of the house. His keys were taking away from his father when he came home from school since he was grounded. He didn't care either way and snuck out to the party. His father isn’t dumb and he knew that Billy had a ladder hidden in the bushes somewhere. It’s like whenever he thinks he is one step ahead from his father, his father is actually two steps ahead of him.

 

So he found himself wandering around in the middle of the night, exploring the neighborhood and the stupid town he is forced to call home until he is of age and can move out of this place. He wandered aimlessly through the streets until he ended up in the middle of the forest, staring at the chief of Hawkin's police outside.

 

He didn’t know why he ended up here out of all the places he could have ended up in.

 

But all was clear as soon as he heard a voice calling out his name. “Seventeen?” A faint, light voice called out.

 

He smiled. “Hey, Eleven.” He said, walking up to the porch, hearing the warnings in his head to avoid the traps that Hopper had set up all over the place.

 

“People here call me Jane.” She told him, running up to him and throwing herself around him.

 

“And people here call me Billy, little sister.” He replied, squeezing her back.

 

Once they let go of each other, Jane stepped back and motioned for him to come inside. Billy hesitated and Jane grabbed on his hand, pulling him inside the house. She sat on her bed while she moved a chair so Billy could sit on it.

 

“You hurt my friends Billy.” She voiced, her eyes boring into his. If there was one thing that he didn’t miss about her it was the fact that she had the ability to pierce into his soul, knowing what was happening before he knew what was happening himself.

 

“I didn’t mean to,” he told her. “I wasn’t controlling myself.”

 

He couldn’t look up because if he looked up he knew the face he was going to get. The face of the scrunched eyebrows and wet eyes. Of Eleven, Jane, he had to remind himself, being angry and sad for him. He received it plenty of times before and he will receive it plenty of times in the future.

 

Instead, he started playing with the string that was coming from his shirt, wrapping it around his finger to the point where he would lose his circulation and then unwrapped it. And he repeated that process as Jane was staring at him.

 

“You couldn’t control it? Your powers are taking over you again?” He nodded solemnly, not one to be vulnerable to anyone but with El, it was different. It was like the wall that he built up over time came crumbling down and he was that scared boy back at the lab taking care El along with 008.

 

“I can help you,” she whispered determinedly. “Like before.” She nodded and then took his hands in hers, making Billy look up in her eyes.

 

“Yeah. Like before.” He agreed.

 

They stayed like that for a while until the door opened and Hopper was standing there in the doorframe, arms crossed. “Billy, I wasn’t expecting you in my house this late at night.”

 

He looked down, a blush forming on his face. “I wasn’t expecting to be here late at night as well.” He stood up, squeezing Jane’s hand one more time. “I’ll be heading home now. I’m sorry, sir.”

 

Jane stood up as well, grabbing onto Billy’s arm, glaring at Hopper. “No. Not today.”

 

Hopper rolled his eyes and nodded his head. “Billy, you can spend the night if you want to. I’d threaten you but Jane here is strong enough to kick your ass if she deems fit. Don’t keep me up.” And with that Hopper left the room, closing the door and turned off the light behind him, silently signaling that they should start heading to sleep as well.

 

As both Billy and El got ready for bed (and by both, he means El setting up bed for him with her mind) they were both staying up talking into the hours of the morning. Jane was talking about the lab and how she met the party and what she likes about Hawkins. Billy was talking about his father and his new family and how much he hates Hawkins and cannot wait to leave this shithole.

 

He can’t recall when they fell asleep but they both can recall them waking up with the sun pouring into the room and Hopper making as much noise as possible. With the smell of coffee and waffles wafting up in the air, Jane hopped out of bed and ran into the kitchen, taking up a plate of waffles on it.

 

Billy slowly came in after her, rubbing his eyes and yawning, not bothering to fix his hair as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat down at the table with El, sipping the hot drink slowly, hoping that this would be enough to wake him up. Hopper pulled up another chair and snatched the syrup from Jane, ignoring her whines and pouts as he stared at Billy.

 

“So, what caused you to come in the middle of the night?” Hopper asked, gulping down his coffee as soon as he finished the question. He got up and poured himself a coffee to go and sat back down, staring at Billy, causing him to squirm in his seat.

 

“My father locked me out of the house as soon as he realized I broke curfew.” Billy shrugged it off. It wasn’t like this was the first time that this has happened to him. This was a daily occurrence. When he gets back home, his father will promise that the bruises that littered his back and chest were going to get added on tonight. At this rate, he is never going to be not grounded.

 

But Hopper wasn’t buying the bullshit that he usually spewed. He wasn’t buying into his repeated mantra that even Billy himself didn’t believe that there was something going wrong at home even though he was the one that lived in constant fear that his life was going to end day in and day out. With this mantra, a mantra that Hopper could see right through, he has survived, knowing that one day, this will be over.

 

That one day he can go back to California or maybe even New York.

 

“There’s nothing going on at home?” Hopper asked and if Billy wanted to, Billy could confess to everything right here and right now.

 

All of his troubles, all of his worries could be going away right now. But with the mantra going through his head that nothing was wrong mixed with the fact that he felt like he actually deserved all of the bruises on his body right now, he shook his head, not looking at Hopper but looking at Jane.

 

Which led to Jane that opening her mouth until he told her in his mind not to say anything and she didn’t. She closed her mouth, looking extremely pissed off at the fact that he didn’t want her to say anything.

 

He just smiled at her and grabbed a piece of waffle before he put on his shoes and ruffled Jane’s hair before heading out the door, denying Hopper’s request to take him home.

 

Making his way out of the woods, avoiding the traps because it would be rather unfortunate if Billy ended up in the hospital, or a miracle, depending on who you ask, he saw a rather familiar Beemer and a very familiar person behind the wheel. The driver pulled over and lowered down the window.

 

“Do you need a ride?” Steve asked. And he was just about as tired and hungover as Billy was in this moment.  It’s just that Billy knew how to persevere in moments like these, having ample of moments to hone in his craft.

 

Billy shook his head, not making eye contact with Steve. If he allowed himself this one opportunity to be happy then he would start to feel like he deserves to be happy all the time, just to have his hopes crushed.

 

“Are you sure, Billy?” Steve pushed him and,  _ wow _ , was he sick and tired of people pushing him today.

 

“Fuck off, Harrington,” Billy growled and Steve rolled his eyes.

 

He slid the sunglasses that were on his head down to cover his eyes and he mumbled a fuck you, Hargrove, and left. Billy sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, making his way back home.

 


End file.
